


Over-Reacting

by KwBw21



Series: The 'Over' Series [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Apologies, Humor, Love, M/M, Mpreg, Regret, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 14:03:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11442408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KwBw21/pseuds/KwBw21
Summary: Harry and Sirius learn a valuable lesson when the accidently offend their husbands whilst they are in a delicate condition. Will Severus and Remus forgive them?





	Over-Reacting

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings : Swearing and Mpreg
> 
> OOC Severus and Remus.

"JUST KEEP RUNNING HARRY, IF THEY CATCH US WE ARE DEAD" Sirius shouted as he and Harry ran as fast as they could through the corridors of Hogwarts.

"We have to find Minerva, she will hid us" Harry replied breathing heavily.

"HARRY FUCKING POTTER-SNAPE. YOU CAN RUN FROM ME BUT YOU CANNOT HIDE"

"I CAN SMELL YOU SIRIUS BLACK"

"SHIT, SIRIUS THEY FOUND US" Harry screamed, he hadn't felt this frightened since he squared up to Voldemort.

"HEAD FOR HER OFFICE" Sirius shouted.

Both Harry and Sirius picked up the pace and sprinted towards the deputy head's office. They ran along the corridor but came skidding to a halt when the people who they were trying to escape from, turned around the corner and if looks could kill, Harry and Sirius would be stone cold deceased. With split second timing, Sirius and Harry spun on their heels and ran back down the corridor.

Sirius found himself praying to every god that he could think of, to not let their pursuers catch them. Whereas Harry was just muttering "fuck, fuck, fuck" over and over again.

"Sirius why did we do that, I am never getting laid again!!!!" Harry cried

"It was an accident, totally not our fault" Sirius replied as he looked over his shoulder to see if they were being followed.

Finally they reached the Great Hall and ran through the large doors. When they saw Minerva they breathed a heavy sigh of relief and began to walk to the teacher's table. When they got halfway across the room, they heard someone shout and it caused the two men to suddenly stop and their eyes widened as they slowly looked at each other.

"HARRY POTTER-SNAPE, I WILL FIND YOU"

"DON'T THINK YOU CAN HIDE FROM ME, SIRIUS BLACK"

Time stood still for the two men as a cold chill ran down both their spines.

"fuck" Harry mouthed to Sirius before breaking into a sprint heading for the teacher's table. Sirius followed close behind and watched as Harry leapt over the teacher's table and hid behind Minerva. Thinking that this was an excellent plan, Sirius followed suit and leapt over the table and hid behind the deputy head teacher's chair.

"What have you done now boys?" Minerva asked the two trembling men.

"It wasn't our fault Minerva, please hide us" Harry whispered

"Please, please, please" Sirius begged.

Minerva just smirked and looked up at the two figures walking up to the table. Well, walking would be polite, they were waddling up to the table.

"Good Afternoon Minerva, have you seen Harry by any chance?" the tall figure said.

"We thought we heard them come in here" the shorter figure added.

"They are currently cowering behind my chair, What have they done now?" Minerva replied whilst trying to stifle a laugh.

"MINERVA" Harry and Sirius cried as their hiding place was revealed.

"I never said that I would hide you" Minerva said as the two hiding men stood up and she motioned to the two figures in front of the table, to sit down beside her which they did.

"Now tell me Severus, what have they done to you and Remus to make you so upset. It's not good for you two to be chasing your husband's around Hogwarts in both your conditions" she soothed the angry men.

Suddenly Remus burst into tears and Severus moved his chair so that he could hug his friend. When Sirius saw his husband begin to cry he moved toward him to try to console him but he was stopped in his tracks by an angry glare from Severus.

"Don't you dare Sirius Black, it's because of you that Remus is so upset" Severus said as Remus cried on his shoulder.

"What did he do Severus?" Minerva asked as she also glared at Harry and Sirius.

"He called me 'fat'" Remus said before wailing again.

"SIRIUS" Minerva shouted at Sirius "You can't call a pregnant man 'fat'"

"I didn't Minerva, I said that he had filled out nicely" Sirius tried to explain.

"Yea that is basically calling me fat" Remus whimpered before burying his head in Severus' shoulder.

"What about you Severus, What did Harry do to make you so upset?" Minerva asked gently.

"It was horrible Minerva, I have never been so insulted in my life" Severus said as tears built up in his obsidian eyes.

"It's OK Severus, you can tell me" Minerva encouraged with a smile.

"Well, with being pregnant with twins, I had to stop wearing trousers and I've had to start wearing maternity robes because my bump is so big" Severus stated to explain.

"And you look great, Sev" Remus said and Minerva nodded in agreement.

"Thank you" Severus said with a little smile "Well, Harry said that I look like... like" Severus choked back a sob.

"It's OK Severus" Minerva soothed as she brought her chair closer to the distraught potions Master and gently rubbed his arm.

"He said I look like... like... ALBUS" Severus blurted out before bursting into tears,covering his eyes with hands but this time Remus consoled him with a hug.

Minerva did a fantastic job of stifling a laugh that was threatening to burst out of her mouth at Severus' revelation.

"Aww Severus, you carry off maternity robes well and Remus, you most certainly are not fat. You both look radiant and pregnancy suits you both" Minerva said to the sobbing men.

"Really?" Remus and Severus sniffed in unison.

"Of course" Minerva replied with a motherly look.

Remus and Severus gave her a watery smile as their husbands stepped closer to them.

"Yea, I like you with a little bit more meat on you Remy" Sirius said honestly.

"and you look lovely in your maternity dress Sev" Harry added.

"SO YOU DO THINK I'M FAT" Remus wailed

"IT'S NOT A DRESS" Severus cried.

"Sirius, Harry. Just shut up before you dig yourselves further into the hole that you are currently well and truly in" Minerva warned before turning back to Remus and Severus.

"It's OK. They didn't mean it" She soothed "Now, come with me to my office and we can have some tea and biscuits" she said before helping the heavily pregnant, sobbing men up off their chairs and guided them through the door behind the teacher's table, and motioned for them to walk to her office before turning back to Harry and Sirius.

"I suggest that you two have a serious think about ways to grovel to your husbands and apologise until you are both blue in the face. Hogsmeade is a suggestion, I think both your husbands deserve a gift don't you" She said sternly and both men nodded vehemently in agreement and they both headed off to get gifts for their husbands.

2 HOURS LATER

After much tea and many biscuits, Minerva had managed to calm the two pregnant men down.

"I think we may have over reacted" Severus said quietly with Remus nodding in agreement.

"Maybe" Minerva said "But you're pregnant, so you're allowed to over react" she smiled.

Severus and Remus smiled back before there was a gentle knock on the door.

"Come in" Minerva shouted and the door opened and two very guilty looking men stepped into the room and put the gifts they were carrying on the floor.

"Is it safe?" Harry asked and Remus and Severus nodded.

Harry rushed over to Severus and threw his arms around him "I'm so sorry Sev. I think you look so handsome in your maternity wear and you look nothing like Albus" he said as he placed little kisses on his husband's face.

Sirius followed suit and threw his arms around Remus "I'm so sorry Remy. You don't look fat at all, you look radiant and handsome and wonderful" he said also placing little kisses on his husband's face.

Severus and Remus didn't say anything, they just pretended to still be upset.

"What have you bought them?" Minerva asked pointing to the gifts.

"OH yea" Harry and Sirius grinned as they got the gifts and sat back down by their husbands.

Harry handed Severus a small box that was wrapped in dark green paper with a silver bow and Sirius handed Remus a small box that was wrapped in dark blue paper also with a silver bow.

Severus and Remus unwrapped their gifts to find their husbands had bought them their favourite chocolates.

"Thank you" Severus and Remus both said happily.

"Good choice, Well done" Minerva said with a satisfied smirk.

"We got one more gift for each of you" Sirius said as Harry handed them the larger boxes with little holes in the side.

Remus opened his first and gasped at the sight before him. Inside the box was a black puppy happily sleeping. Remus carefully picked the puppy out of the box and placed it gently on his lap.

"Thank you so much, Siri" Remus said to his husband "Does he have a name?"

"Midnight" Sirius replied giving the puppy a stroke on the head before giving his husband a kiss on the cheek "Am I forgiven?"

"Definitely" Remus replied lovingly.

"Open yours, Sev" Remus said excitedly.

Severus opened his box and gave out a gasp of his own before reaching into the box. He carefully lifted out his precious gift for everyone to see.

"She is an Iridescent Shieldtail" Harry said as the snake slithered up Severus' arm and carefully wrapped herself around his neck before resting her head on his shoulder and gave out a content hiss "they are very rare"

"She is gorgeous" Severus said as he felt his new familiar gently flicking her tongue over his cheek before resting her head back on his shoulder.

"She told me her name is Indigo and by the looks of it she loves you and the babies already" Harry chuckled at the sight of the snake moving down from Severus' neck and curling herself up on his large baby bump before letting out another content hiss "Am I forgiven too?"

"Most definitely" Severus said softly as he gave Indigo a little rub on the head which she seemed to enjoy.

"Right then, I'm glad you four have made up. Best for you all to head off back to your quarters and show Midnight and Indigo their new homes" Minerva said happily.

"Thank you for today Minerva" Severus said gratefully.

"Anytime" She replied and watched as the four men left her office with their new pets in tow.

'Harry and Sirius were right, Remus does look better now he has filled out and Severus definitely looks like Albus in his robes' she chuckled to herself as she sat back in her chair, happy that the men had made up and that Sirius and Harry had learnt a valuable lesson.


End file.
